Happiness of My Sister
by NicaTeef
Summary: Dari awal aku tidak ingin Rukia di sisi pemuda itu… Aku tidak ingin Rukia menjadi menderita karena pemuda itu… Aku tidak ingin Rukia menderita seperti aku dan Hisana… Yang ku inginkan adalah jika dia bahagia tanpa pemuda itu… Tapi, aku salah...


**Title: Happiness of My Sister**

**Genre: Family/General**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Summary:** Dari awal aku tidak ingin Rukia di sisi pemuda itu… Aku tidak ingin Rukia menjadi menderita karena pemuda itu… Aku tidak ingin Rukia menderita seperti aku dan Hisana… Yang ku inginkan adalah jika dia bahagia tanpa pemuda itu… Tapi, aku salah…

Byakuya's POV

_Dari awal aku tidak ingin Rukia di sisi pemuda itu… Aku tidak ingin Rukia menjadi menderita karena pemuda itu… Aku tidak ingin Rukia menderita seperti aku dan Hisana… Yang ku inginkan adalah jika dia bahagia tanpa pemuda itu… Tapi, aku salah… Rukia ternyata sangat terlihat menderita tanpa pemuda itu… Rukia kehilangan semangat walaupun ia berusaha tersenyum di balik kesedihannya… Kusadari bahwa kebahagiannya jika ia berada di sisi pemuda itu, Kurosaki Ichigo…_

Sore ini adalah sore yang tenang. Aku duduk di kursi ruangan Divisi 6. Sambil mengerjakan dokumen aku meminum secangkir teh hangat yang disiapkan oleh Abarai. Pekerjaanku memang sangat banyak. Tapi, kenapa Abarai malah tidak ada saat aku butuh bantuan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan ini. Aku meminum tehku…

BRAAK!

"Taicho!!" teriak Abarai sambil membuka pintu. Sayang teriakannya mebuatku ketumpahan teh. Semua dokumen-dokumen ketumpahan teh. Apa yang terjadi hingga Abarai seperti itu.

"Ada apa Abarai?" tanyaku sambil mengelap pakaianku yang ketumpahan teh.

"Maaf, Taicho hingga membuatmu kaget. Begini aku mendapatkan berita bagus," kata Abarai.

"Apakah itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Rukia dan Ichigo besok akan berkunjung ke Soul Society! Mereka memberitahuku tadi! Hahaha! Mereka pun juga akan membawa Kurosaki kecil," kata Abarai. Aku pun berdiri.

"Tolong selesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu," aku pun beranjak dari sana dan hendak keluar pintu,

"Ba-Baik!"

Aku berniat menuju kediamanku untuk mempersiapkan kedatangan mereka besok. Memang yang kurindukan hanya Rukia dan keponakanku, Ichiro. Tapi, tak mungkin juga kalau aku harus acuh pada Kurosaki di depan adik dan keponakanku. Mungkin sudah 1 tahun lebih aku tak bertemu dengan Rukia dan Ichiro. Umur Ichiro mungkin kini beranjak 3 tahun. Dalam hati aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Ichiro. Aku tahu ia mirip ayahnya dari rambutnya dan matanya, tapi, aku tak akan pernah membencinya seperti aku membenci ayahnya malah aku sangat menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi Hisana dan Rukia. Aku tersenyum.

GUBRAAK

Kulihat seorang Shinigami jatuh sambil melihatku dengan wajah yang ketakutan. Memangnya ada apa denganku?

"Ku-Kuchiki-taicho… ter… tersenyum sendiri…"(kata Shinigami itu karena melihat Byakuya lalu ia berlari. Temannya yang juga ketakutan lalu menyusulnya)

"Kyaaaaaa!!"(teriaknya) sebenarnya apa yang salah? Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kediamanku sambil merasa aneh.

~*~

"Selamat datang, Byakuya-sama,"

"Tolong siapkan kamar Rukia. Besok dia dan keluarganya akan kemari," kataku sambil berjalan.

"Baik, Byakuya-sama," kata penasihat itu.

"Juga bersihkan dan simpan benda-benda yang berbahya di seluruh kediaman ini agar Ichiro dapat bermain dengan aman dan senang,"

"Baik Byakuya-sama, ada lagi?"

"Siapkan menu makan pagi sampai makan malam yang baik untuk Ichiro dan Rukia, itu saja,"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan menu makanan Kurosaki-dono?" aku menoleh padanya.

"Terserah, kau boleh memberinya racun,"

"Eh?"(Sang penasihat bingung)

"Aku ingin istirahat," aku berjalan menuju ruanganku.

"Semua dengarkan. Besok Rukia-dono dan Kurosaki-dono akan kemari. Rapikan dan bersihkan seluruh kediaman Kuchiki terutama kamar Rukia-dono. Mengerti?"

"Baik!"( Seluruh pelayan bergegas mebersihkan kediaman Kuchiki)

~*~

Keesokan hari…

Aku bangun dari tidurku lalu mandi pagi. Setiap aku tidur aku berharap Hisana akan datang kemimpiku untuk menghapus kesepianku tanpanya. Aku lega Hisana datang kemimpiku tadi malam. Ia duduk menemaniku sambil mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah mebuat adiknya bahagia.

"Byakuya-sama," kata penasihat.

"Masuk," kataku. Dia membuka pintu.

"Rukia-dono dan Kurosaki-dono telah tiba," kata penasihat itu.

"Aku segera ke sana," ternyata Rukia sudah datang. Penasihat itu pun pergi dengan mengucapkan permisi. Aku bergegas merapikan pakaianku dan menyisir rambutku yang halus(?).

Aku keluar dari ruanganku dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu atau my living room.

Sesampainya…

"Bya-kuuun!!" seorang pemuda cilik berambut orange itu barlari lalu memeluku, yah walaupun hanya bisa memeluk kakiku. Aku langsung membungkuk dan mengangkat pemuda cilik itu, Kurosaki Ichiro dan tentu bukan Ichigo.

"Apa kabarmu, Ichiro? Kau tambah besar," Tanyaku pada Ichiro.

"A-kcu baick! Calo Bya-kun?" tanyanya keponakanku ini pandai. Dia bisa menanyaiku.

"Nii-sama, apa kabar?" Tanya Rukia sambil menghampiriku. "Aku baik. Kalau kau, Rukia?" aku menjawabnya.

"Aku baik, nii-sama," Rukia tersenyum padaku. Senyumannya mengingatkanku pada Hisana. Hisana… aku merindukanmu… I really miss you, my lady. ARGH! Kumelihat pria berambut orange itu. Melihat-lihat ruangan tanpa menyapaku. Si tengil Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia melihatku lalu menghampiri Ichigo.

DUAAK!

Satu pukulan keras dari Rukia mendarat di kepala Ichigo. Dalam hati kutersenyum. It's my great sister.

"Auw! Sakit Cebol!!" teriaknya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Sapalah nii-sama, Strawberry!" teriak Rukia yang kesal pada si tengil itu.

"Iya.. Iya..!" katanya. "Hoi, Byakuya apa kabar?"

"Baik… Rukia, Ichiro, mari sarapan bersama," kataku.

"Aiyo, Bya-kun!" aku tetap menggendong Ichiro. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa aku memiliki keponakan selucu Ichiro dan tentu ayahnya tak lucu. Bagaimana aku bisa menganggapnya lucu dan imut? Dia telah mencuri adikku. Stole my lovely sister from my hand. But it's ok, because finally she could got her happiness, of course with the orange-head.

Setelah itu kami semua berada di ruang makan. Aku melihat Rukia sedang menyuapi Ichiro.

"Chiro ayo buka mulutmu, AAA…" kata Rukia sambil menyuap Ichiro. Ichiro lucu sekali.

"Nyaam!" Ichiro melahapnya. Aku senang Ichiro menyukai masakannya. Oh ya, apa Kurosaki sudah keracunan?

"Agh!" penasihat benar-benar menurutiku. Racunnya telah beraksi. Sebenarnya aku tak tega melihat Rukia dan Ichiro sedih. Tapi,…

"Waah! Byakuya, masakannya enak sekali!" dugaanku salah.

"Berry-head, sopanlah!" teriak Rukia. Fu fu fu, Kurosaki dimarahi lagi…

"Aiyaah ulakaahn!" berbunga rasanya. Bagus Ichiro, buatlah dia terpojok.

"Iya, iya, kalian semua jangan memojokanku," kata Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum. Ichiro juga.

~*~

Senja kini telah datang. Matahari pun mulai terbenam. Kurosaki dan Rukia ada di kamarnya. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Ichiro. Jadi, aku akan kekamar Rukia.

Aku berjalan. Aku hampir sampai di kamar Rukia. Kulihat di depan kamar Rukia, Kurosaki sedang duduk memandang langit. Kupikir dia telah merasakan kedatanganku.

"Yo, Byakuya. Rukia sedang menemani Ichiro yang sedang tidur," katanya sambil tersenyum denganku. Aku tetap berdiri di tempat.

"Woi, apakah kau tak capai berdiri di situ. Duduklah disini, sebentar lagi dia juga keluar,"

"…Ehm…" kini aku duduk di sampingnya. Byakuya, kenapa kau menurutinya..?

"Byakuya, terimakasih. Ternyata, kediamanmu ini menyenangkan hati putraku. Kau tahu belakangan ini Ichiro merengek ingin bertemu denganmu. Jadi, kami mengajaknya kesini sekalian menghabiskan hari libur," kata Kurosaki.

Pohon sakura di depan kamar Rukia menggugurkan kelopak sakura karena ditiup Kurosaki Ichigo tak terlalu buruk untu Rukia. Dia juga pernah membelaku pada saat aku dikatai orang dan memang hampir dikeroyok. Bukan masalah aku tak bisa melawan mereka. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat masalah dengan manusia. Jika aku ingin aku akan menghabisi mereka dalam hitungan detik. Tapi, Kurosaki membuat takut mereka semua. Padahal jika dia mau dia akan membiarkanku dikeroyok.

_"Hei! Jangan ganggu kakak iparku!! Kalian ingin membuat masalah apa?!!!"_

Kata-katanya masih terngiang di kepalaku. Aku sedikit mengembangkan senyumku.

_FLASH BACK_

_Tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika aku sedang ke dunia nyata untuk melihat keadaan Rukia yang akan melahirkan datang ke rumah sakit di mana Rukia akan melahirkan. Aku melihat Kurosaki sedang menunggu di depan kamar Rukia. Aku datang bersama Abarai._

_"Ichigo!!! Bagaimana keadaan Rukia!?" Tanya Abarai yang terlihat cemas. Begitupun denganku._

_"Tenang, Rukia akan melahirkan mungkin besok," kata Kurosaki tenang. Kami pun duduk. Aku sedikit merasa sesak dengan gigai yang kukenakan._

_1 Jam Kemudian…_

_"Abarai, temani aku membeli hadiah untuk Rukia…" kataku sambil beranjak dari bangku._

_"Tapi Taicho, aku tak tahu tempatnya…" jawab Abarai._

_"Hah? Baiklah, akan aku antarkan. Renji, telpon aku jika ada apa-apa, ya?!" Kurosaki pun berdiri._

_"Ok!" jawab Abarai kepada Kurosaki. Akhirnya aku diantarkannya menggunakan mobilnya._

_Setelah Membeli Hadiah…_

_Kurosaki berkata dia akan membeli minuman sebentar. Aku sudah membeli hadiah kecil untuk Rukia. Aku membeli boneka serta pakaian bayi bergambar kelinci Chappy. Aku harap dia akan menyukainya…_

_BRUAAK_

_Tak sengaja aku dan seseorang bertabrakan. Semua barang bawaanku jatuh. Aku pun segera memungutinya._

_"HOI! KALAU BERJALAN PAKAI MATA!!" teriak orang itu. Aku hanya menghiraukanya._

_"Kau dengar tidak!!!" kini pria itu sangat marah. Aku hanya diam. Dia menarik kerahku._

_"Mentang-mentang orang kaya, kau sombong sekali," teriak orang itu lagi. Aku tetap mengacuhkannya._

_"Kawan-kawan!! Lihat! Ada orang kaya disini! Lihat saja dari cara berpakaiannya! Mungkin dia punya banyak uang!! Kita habisi dia!!" teman-temannya pun datang. Aku sungguh tak ingin membuat masalah dengan manusia-manusia ini. Tapi, mungkin aku harus…_

_"Hei! Jangan ganggu kakak iparku!! Kalian ingin membuat masalah apa?!!!" Kurosaki datang. Semua preman-preman ini melihatnya._

_"Di-dia!! Rambut orange!! Kurosaki Ichigo yang dulu dari SMU Karakura!!! Lari! Kita mau cari mati, apa?!!" mereka semua kabur. Tak kusangka Kurosaki begitu ditakuti oleh preman-preman itu._

_"Nih, minumlah!" kata Kurosaki sambil melemparkan kopi kaleng untukku._

_'Chappy is my friend… Chappy is my idol… Let's get drink a tea with Chappy in The Chappy's house, la..la..la..la…' suara dering handpohone berbunyi. Itu adalah handphone Kurosaki. Semua orang melirik Kurosaki. Wajah Kurosaki semerah tomat._

_"Sial! Rukia mengganti nada deringku lagi!!" Kurosaki sangat malu saat itu. Aku tersenyum._

_"Halo? Ada apa Renji?... Apa!!... Baiklah aku segera kesana!!" ada telpon dari Abarai._

_"Byakuya! Ayo kembali ke rumah sakit! Rukia akan melahirkan!!!" teriak Kurosaki yang amat cemas. Kami pun menuju rumah sakit,_

_End Of Flash Back_

Mungkin Ichigo tak seburuk yang ada di pikiranku.

"Kuharap kau akan selalu membuat Rukia bahagia," kataku iba-tiba terhadap Kurosaki.

"Heh? Tentu saja! Hei Byakuya, aku punya kabar baik untukmu,"

"Kutebak kau membuat adikku hamil lagi," kataku dengan kesal.

"Bukan! Kau tahu, kini adikmu yang pecinta Chappy itu telah berubah menjadi istri yang sangat sempurna," kata Kurosaki bangga. Tapi, perkataannya juga membuatku bangga akan Rukia.

"Karena dia adalah adik Hisana," jawabku datar.

"Ha, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi," kata Kurosaki yang agak membuatku bingung.

"Apa?"

"Yah, Ichiro akan mendapatkan adik dari Rukia," Kurosaki tersenyum menyebalkan,

"Kurosaki, kau-,"

"Hei, jangan marah! Kau juga pasti akan senang! Apa lagi jika nanti perempuan! Hahaha," Kurosaki tertawa.

"Benar katamu," aku membayangkan jika disampingku ada Ichiro dan adik perempuannya yang ada dipangkuanku. Dan mereka bilang 'aku sayang Bya-kun(?)'.

GREEK bunyi pintu terbuka.

"Benar apanya, nii-sama?" Rukia membuka pintu dan bertanya. Apa yang harus aku jawab?

"Tidak, hanya membicarakan soal… pohon saja!" kata Ichigo berusaha menyembunyikan perkataannya tadi.

"Oh…" Rukia pasti berpikir bahwa itu adalah alasan yang 'bodoh' karena aku pun juga berpikir begitu.

"Aiyaah," Ichiro berjalan menuju Kurosaki sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Lho, Ichiro sudah bangun?" Tanya Kurosaki.

"Karena kau tertawa keras tadi dia jadi bangun, Berry," kata Rukia kesal

"Baiklah, bersiaplah untuk makan malam," kataku kepada mereka.

"Iiyaa Bya-kun!" seru Ichiro. Aku pun mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan lembut.

_Aku bahagia melihat wajah Rukia yang bahagia dengan keluarga yang ia bangun. Aku juga percaya bahwa Kurosaki akan membahgiakan dirinya. Rukia dapat tersenyum tanpa danya keterpaksaan. My Sister got her happiness._

**FIN**

**A/N: Hahaha saya bikin fic lagi…! Gaje ya? Aneh ya? Jelek ya? But, hope ya like. Byakuya di sini jadi aneh, ga? Ini juga termasuk IchiRuki*blink-blink* REVIEW yaa biar Nica tahu!! Hahaha, sorry jika masih ada typo!**

**Thank You For Reading**

**And**

**Hope Ya Like!**

**Happiness of My Sister © NicaTeef**


End file.
